Heidi Thay nee Hansen
Heidi Thay is best know as the wife of the famous psychologist Denorian Thay. While she specializes in Cryogenics, Heidi prides herself more on being a mother than being a Starfleet officer. Her calm and personal demeanor can often change to a very fierce and protective woman when it comes to the well being of her two children. Recently divorced she is finally coming into her own but not because her son used his abilities to manipulator her mind. Background Information Theodore has been referenced as living on Bajor with his Bajoran wife and children. Related to Michael Richardson because of his sister Mia marrying into it in the 21st century. The relation was found out after he was removed from 1998 and came into the future. This makes him her Great x8 Uncle and her Great x8 grandparents as Janet Richardson (1947 - 2030) and Dean Richardson (1945 - 2031). Previous Spouse(s) Denorian Thay Heidi met her first husband, Denorian Thay, in September of 2376 when she needed counselling advice on how to cope with her shyness. He offered what he could, but maintained his distance due to his previous issues with Lanara. A couple years later and in the wrong place/time, Heidi and Denorian were kidnapped together by Syndicate goons. They didn't get much of a chance to bond either, as Denorian actually found her quite annoying. It wasn't until Denorian discovered evidence that Heidi was in an abusive relationship did he start to see more of her sweet side. Helping her through a nasty break up, they slowly began to fall for the other and were an official couple in "A Couple," Post 4554. When Heidi realized she was pregnant in 2379, the couple had a frank discussion about their future and Denorian proposed. A few months after Anna was born, they were married. Denorian's Betazoid phase has also been a factor in their relationship, Heidi helping him through his more intense desires. Both struggle to balance her penchant for caving in and Denorian's subtle manipulations. Heidi is always a mother first and a wife second which has put strain on their marriage in the past. They later divorced after Heidi placed more blatant interest in helping her son Abbott than their marriage. Denorian had an affair and filed for divorce. In 2404, after the thalaron radiation attacks, Heidi re-evaluated her relationship and asked Denorian to get back together but ultimately remained apart. They have two children together. Children Heidi has two children with Denorian Thay named Anna-Aleena Koran and Abbott Thay/Abbott Thay (Beyond). Heidi has one child with mChristopher Greenwood named Abigail Hansen. Grandchildren Heidi has two grandchildren from Anna and Koran Jatar named Koran Kava and Koran Suder. Heidi has one grandchild from Abbott and Serenity Hedrin named Hannah Hedrin and one grandchild from Abbott and Samantha Elbrunne named Elbrin Thay. Beyond Only. Starfleet Academy Serving in the Academy from 2365-2369, Heidi entered into Hybrid Technology and Cryostasis Engineering. Military Service Right from the Academy, Heidi was assigned to her position on Deep Space Nine. She remained there for ten years as an Ensign. Often, she was cited as being too quiet and not willing to think outside of the box to get promotions. Eventually, with the help of her career oriented husband, she was promoted to Lieutenant in 2379 and took a position on Earth as a Federation consultant at the Starfleet Academy. Rank History: Ensign: 2369-2379 ** Lieutenant: 2379-2392 ** Lt. Commander: 2392-Current. Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Starfleet Category:Engineering Category:Starfleet Academy Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation 2 Heidi Thay nee Hansen Category:June Category:2349 Category:All Characters